


First Glimpses

by afteriwake



Series: A Little Holmes [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock go for the ultrasound of their child and find out the sex of the baby and get to hear their child's heartbeat for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Glimpses

**Author's Note:**

> It's been over eleven years since I had the ultrasound for my son so apologies if it doesn't come off quite right. Inspired by a prompt from **imagineyourotp** ("Imagine your OTP looking at the first ultrasound photo of their first child. Person A grins and points out that the baby has Person B’s nose").

Sherlock and Molly were in the doctor's office waiting for the doctor to arrive. Today was the day they would have their first ultrasound, and Sherlock was eager to find out the sex of the child. He knew Molly wanted a girl, and while all he really wanted was a healthy child he hoped she got what she wanted. He wouldn't mind two girls. He would probably be the most overprotective father in the world when they got older, but having a girl would make Molly happy and that, in turn, would make him happy.

“I hope I'm not having twins or something,” she said as she rubbed her swollen belly. “That would be the last thing we needed. Twins and a toddler would be a nightmare.”

“It would be hard, but we could most likely manage,” he said.

“Do you want more than one this time?” she asked, looking at him.

“No. I would prefer one as well. But if you are having twins, I think we could do just fine.”

“You just want a boy,” she teased. “Oh, I wish she would kick. I thought she was supposed to kick by now.”

“You really do have your heart set on a girl, don't you?” he said with a smile.

“Is it that obvious?” she said with a chuckle. “I don't know if I want to go through all of this again, to be honest. I mean, there's a lot of things going on with my body that I don't like, like the higher blood pressure. I'm just glad the morning sickness passed.”

“I am too,” he said with a nod. “That was not pleasant for you.”

“Maybe it would be a good thing if I had twins,” she mused. “Then I could have a girl and you could have a boy and I wouldn't need to go through this again.”

“You really are not finding this to be an enjoyable experience, are you?” he asked with some concern.

“Not really, no,” she said. “I don't know how Irene did it, especially since she was doing it alone. I can't imagine being in her position. She did the best thing for your daughter, though. I think Abigail was a gift and she realized that. If Irene had had an abortion or kept her on the run...I don't think your life would have been the same. And I really like you the way you are now.” She reached over for his hand and grasped it tightly. “I owe her so much, I really do.”

“As do I,” he said with a nod.

Molly smiled over at him as the door to the office opened. Molly's doctor walked in, a smile on her face. “Hello Molly. Sherlock. Are you two excited?”

“We are,” Molly said, turning to face her. “I think we're just worried it will be multiples or something will be horribly wrong.”

“I think if it was multiples you'd be bigger,” her doctor replied with a chuckle. “And I can let you hear the heartbeat as I'm doing the ultrasound, just so you have proof your baby is okay.” She sat down on a stool near Molly, who was lying down on an exam table. She reached over for a bottle. “Lift up your shirt, Molly.”

Molly lifted up her shirt and looked at the bottle. “Is that going to be cold?” she asked.

“A little, but your body temperature will warm it up quickly.” She squirted some of the gel on Molly's abdomen, then moved the ultrasound device closer to her. She turned it on and then took the wand from the stand. “There's going to be some pressure, but it won't harm the baby.”

“All right,” Molly said with a nod. The doctor pressed the wand down slightly, and soon a fluttering was heard. “Is that the heartbeat?” she asked, her eyes wide.

Her doctor nodded, a smile on her face. “It sounds like there's only one, so no worries about multiples.” She motioned with her other hand for them to look at the screen. “And see?”

Sherlock stood up slightly from the stool on the other side. He stared at the screen with a sense of wonder. “That's our child?” he asked.

The doctor nodded. “Let me get a better position and I can tell you the baby's sex.” She moved the wand slightly, and then pointed to the screen. “It would be very obvious if you were having a boy, and I don't see a penis, so I'm confident that you two are having a girl.”

“I'm getting a girl!” Molly said excitedly.

“Do you want a copy of the ultrasound?” she asked.

“Yes,” Sherlock and Molly chorused. The doctor chuckled slightly, then reached over and pressed a button on the machine. After a moment she pulled the wand away and handed Molly the printout as the baby's heartbeat stopped echoing in the room. “She looks so tiny,” she said, letting go of Sherlock's hand and tracing the picture.”

Sherlock leaned over. “I think she has your nose,” he said.

“You can't possibly tell now,” Molly replied, shaking her head.

“Could we get a second copy?” Sherlock asked the doctor.

She nodded. “Let me just get her in the right position again.” She put the wand back on Molly and the heartbeat came through the speakers again.

“Her heart is beating so quickly,” he said quietly.

“But not too fast,” the doctor replied. “Everything looks good. She's a healthy little girl.” She pressed the print button and then pulled the wand away again, this time handing Sherlock the printout. Then she put the wand back on the stand and got Molly a towel. “You could probably buy a monitor if you wanted to hear it at home. Sometimes it's calming to listen to it, just to reassure yourself that everything is okay.”

“I think we will be purchasing one today,” Sherlock said.

“Besides, now that we know we're having a girl we can start buying things,” Molly said with a smile.

“There is that,” he said with a nod.

“Well, I'll see you in two weeks, Molly, for your next check-up. And remember, if your blood pressure gets dangerously high call me. We'll bring you in to be looked at.”

Molly nodded. “I've been checking every day. So far it seems stable.”

“Let's hope it stays that way.” The doctor moved the ultrasound machine away, and Molly sat up more to clean the gel off her belly. “Congratulations again.”

“Thank you,” Molly said with a smile. Then the doctor left and she turned back to Sherlock. “Are you terribly disappointed you're not getting a son?”

“To be honest, I'm just happy the baby's healthy,” he said. “I knew you had your heart set on a girl.”

“I'm very happy right now,” she said as her smile got wider. “Now that we know we're having two girls we can set up that other bedroom for her and Abigail to share.”

“Yes,” he said with a nod. They had talked about it and both of them had decided about a month prior that if they were having a girl both the new baby and Abigail would share John's old room. There was no space in Sherlock's room for two cribs, though soon enough Abigail wouldn't need a crib anymore. “I suppose we get to go furniture shopping now.”

“And we get to buy all the other things, too.” She got off the exam table and Sherlock came around to her. “I think it will be nice to decorate a nursery.”

“We just need to remember that Abigail has certain things she doesn't like,” he said as he offered her his hand.

“I'm fairly sure we can come up with something she'd like just as much as the baby would,” Molly said as she took his hand. “Maybe we should let her help. It's going to be her room too, after all.”

“I think that would be a good idea,” he said with a smile. “She seems to be happy enough that she's having a baby sibling. I think she will be happy it's a sister.”

“She's going to be a great big sister,” Molly said. Then she leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Come on. We have a lot of people to tell the good news to, and you can't show an ultrasound picture over the phone. John first, if he's home, and Mrs. Hudson. Then your mum and then my dad.” She paused. “Do you think your brother would want to see the ultrasound?”

“I doubt it, but we could see him and see.”

“Well, I know my brother and sister-in-law will want to see it, but since they aren't in London at the moment we'll have to take a photo and text them,” she said. “But we can do that later.”

Sherlock looked at his copy of the ultrasound. “I really do think she has your nose.”

Molly chuckled. “Well, we'll just see when she's born.” She squeezed his hand and then moved forward. “Come on. We've got a lot of people to visit today.”

“All right,” he said, following her. All in all this was good news. Yes, he was slightly disappointed they were not having a boy, but regardless, he would love this child just as much as he loved Abigail, and that was all that mattered in the end.


End file.
